


Hug time

by UkeAngstConfort



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Curious Goku, Cutesy, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Fights, Light Angst, Multi, Mysticism, Saiyans, Shy Questions, Silent Gohan, Training, Vegeta and Piccolo Are Good Friends, everyone needs to rest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkeAngstConfort/pseuds/UkeAngstConfort
Summary: Gohan traz muito mais segredos do que se poderia imaginar~~





	Hug time

**Author's Note:**

> O oceano era um reflexo cristalino calmo do céu, apenas algumas nuvens de cordeiro brancas esponjosas vagavam.  
> Um ki tão forte e quente. Ele só queria ficar ali e nunca mais abandonar  
> Sim, talvez você não seja inútil depois de tudo

"Gohan?"

Inferno, não tinha ideia de como isso era doloroso

"Gohan-chan"  


Ele fez um barulho. Era vergonhoso. Esperava não estar agindo como uma criança

Havia uma parede rígida pressionando suas costas. Algo quente e grosso resistindo as suas investidas

"Gohan-san está acordado? Seu sono ainda é necessário Goku-san"

Goku começou a balbuciar, erguendo as mãos, olhando-os furiosamente e não ficando surpreso quando eles se calaram

"Kakarot", Outra voz tão familiar quanto sentiu a necessidade de interromper ‘’ Pare de atrapalhar a recuperação do garoto.’’ 

Oh-oh rota-saiyajins de colisão

‘’ Você quer esconder de quem Vegeta? Está preocupado também!’’ 

‘’ Gohan-san está em boas mãos’’ Whiss estava começando a encontrar essas conversas estranhamente familiares


End file.
